


My Goddess Stheno

by Fatefan640



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Seduction/Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatefan640/pseuds/Fatefan640
Summary: Ritsuka awakens on the shapeless Isle with no clue how he got there. As he tries to explore the mystery Island, he encounters one of his more problematic servants...
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Stheno | Assassin
Kudos: 14





	My Goddess Stheno

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do another story around another servant you don't see many stories of.

The Sound of waves crashing against the shore awoke Ritsuka from his slumber. The last master of Chaldea jolted awake. 

Ritsuka Fujimaru bolted up from the cold stone ground that he found himself sleeping on. Looking around, the teenage boy saw he was surrounded by a combination of jagged cliff-faces and massive waves crashing against the sides of the cliff. The area around him was composed entirely of jagged obsidian stone, stretching as far as he could see. 

Walking towards the face of the cliff, Ritsuka peered over the edge to see roaring waves smashing into the base of the cliff with thunderous force. “Okay...where am I this time?” the teen muttered. Ritsuka turned his gaze to the darkened sky, a storm raging above him, wind whipping through his hair. Judging by the weather, Ritsuka figured rainfall wasn’t far from breaking.

“Need to get to some shelter…” he grumbled as he quickly began to move towards the interior of the cliff-face. Hugging the jagged wall as he made his way away from his impromptu sleeping spot and towards possible shelter. The wind itself was picking up, actively pushing him back, but Ritsuka endured, pushing forward. 

“Okay, Rits, think for a second...what happened that landed you here near an ocean?” Thinking back on the last memories he had before falling asleep, he remembered entering his room to get some much needed rest after the last supply run he and Mash had to make to keep Chaldea running. 

“Okay...so I remember going to bed...now I’m on a beach or island…am I having another out of body experience? Or is this me living through a servant’s memory?” Making his way up the side of the cliff, rounding its bank until the cliff merged with the land’s actual body. Looking across the expanded landscape, granted to him by his improved vantage, Ritsuka could now see the land was actually an island, one massive expanse of land covered in shattered temples filled with broken statues. 

“Oh!” he gasped in surprise “This is the Shapeless Isle!”. Ritsuka walked forward, entering into the massive graveyard that once served as the home to the fabled Gorgon sisters, Medusa, the most famous of the trio, and then there were her older sisters, the Twin Goddesses Euryale and Stheno.

“I guess I’m visiting Medusa tonight.” he muttered aloud. More than once Ritsuka’s connection as a master had allowed him to visit the memories of his contracted servants. Sometimes these dreams even allowed him to speak with them in the present. There own little private chats while taking a trip down memory lane.

Ritsuka walked past the destroyed statue that had once been a brave or foolish adventurer who had come for one of two reasons. Either to slay the monstrous Gorgon, terror of the Shapeless Isle, or to steal away Stheno and Euryale, Twin goddesses of beauty who were born to captivate any hero. 

Ritsuka frowned at the destroyed stone, feeling the tiniest bit of pity for the man. “Sorry you came so far for nothing, buddy.” Part of him really did feel sorry for the many would-be-heroes that had tried to slay the Gorgon, but another part of him felt relief that they had failed.

While many of his servants had checkered pasts, reflecting the complicated nature that was humanity (and even phantasmal beings), Ritsuka was still quite fond of almost all of them. Or at least a version of them, given the multitude of Altered versions or variant classes that many of them seemed to have in the Grand Order. Medusa was one of these individuals. While seemingly cold and indifferent, once you broke her shell she was nothing more than a beautifully shy flower that was a real joy to be around. 

“I wonder where she could be?” he muttered aloud, looking for any sign of the Rider or her various forms. “If she’s not out in the open, I think it’s safe to say her Avenger form isn’t present...but maybe I’m here to meet her Lancer self? Anna could definitely hide herself pretty well…” 

Seeing no sign of the Gorgon, of any kind, he merely sat down on the remains of a temple pillar. “No sign of her...maybe this is a memory...but I’d normally be directly involved in said memory…” Ritsuka, rested his chin on his palm. “Maybe it hasn’t happened yet…”

The teen’s musings were interrupted by the sound of singing. Ritsuka perked up as an incredible melody floated through the air of the lonely island, his head snapped to the side, gaze tracing the area for any sign of its source before settling on an abandoned temple not far from him. The musical notes filled his head, and what sounded like soft whispering filtered through his ears. 

Ritsuka found himself walking towards the ruined temple, his legs moving like they had a mind of their own. Despite his body’s involuntary movement, Ritsuka felt completely calm. He felt he was beginning to understand the music, though words were no clearer. It was like it was whispering to him, drawing him in. Listening to it made him feel relaxed and comfortable, receptive. He never wanted to stop listening to the sound. The sound made him want to obey. The sound made him want to find its source.

Ritsuka walked past the crumbled remains of the temple’s entrance, moving over cracked and demolished columns, twisting around destroyed statues, acting as impromptu barricades, keeping Ritsuka from the source of his enrapturement. 

The music was louder now but no less pleasant. Instead, the melody only furthered Ritsuka’s state of rapturous bliss as he could feel his member harden beneath his pants. The voice that had enraptured him was now filling him with an unrelenting lust. With every step he took towards the source of music, a phantom hand brushed across his member, sending a jolt of pleasure straight to his brain.

By the time he reached the end of the temple’s hall, the last Master of Chaldea was panting with lust. His cock throbbed in his pants with the phantom caresses transitioning to what felt like a full on blow job. Walking was becoming incredibly difficult for him. His legs felt like jelly as the phantom sensations on his cock continued. The melody finally reached its peak and Ritsuka seized up as pleasure raced up his spine.

“Guaaah…!” the teen moaned out loud as an orgasm washed over him. He could feel cum spilling into his trousers, his cock pulsing in rhythm to the end of the song. Ritsuka fell to his knees, breathing heavily as his mind reeled from the effects of the siren song. “W-wha…?” he grumbled, mind still reveling from the afterglow of his orgasm. 

He knew what he just experienced had to be some sort of charm ability. A powerful siren song that had overridden his senses and filled him with such mind-numbing bliss as to bring him a climax just by hearing it. His mind raced with the possibilities on what or who had created the lovely song that had brought him to such ecstasy. Being on the Shapeless Isle, famed for two Goddesses known for their beautiful voices, only two possible servants came to mind. 

“Oh? What’s this?” a familiar, girlish but seductive voice asked. 

Ritsuka shivered, from fear or arousal he could no longer tell as he knew that voice. It could only be one of two voices, identical but different at the same time. And being the dedicated master of many Heroic Spirits, he could tell the difference.

Ritsuka looked up to behold a girl of short stature, barely reaching his chest, with long violet hair tied up in twin ponytails wearing a long white dress that was nearly translucent, giving him a view of the divine body hidden beneath it. 

Despite her young appearance she was still a divine goddess meant to ensnare any hero. Her petite frame still curved in all the right places to captivate a man. And while nowhere near the voluptuousness of her younger sister, the oldest Gorgon sister’s curves were still visible beneath her almost see-through dress. The gown covered most of her body but was also nearly entirely translucent, gifting Ritsuka with a near unobstructed view of her panties peeking beneath the gap in her dress. 

The oldest of the Gorgon sisters, the Goddess Stheno, stood before the kneeling teen, an amused smirk adorning her beautiful face. Normally that smug look would be a source of irritation for Ritsuka, but in his state of passive bliss, he could only find it adorable if not a little seductive. 

“My dear master,” she spoke, though her voice sounded more like a slight hum than anything else. And again, Ritsuka felt his cock stir in his pants. “What on Earth are you doing here on our Island?” 

“I-I don’t know...Goddess Stheno…” he groaned before realizing what he had said. Stheno’s smirk only grew as a strange sense of dread washed over Ritsuka, slightly mitigating the afterglow from his orgasm. The teen quickly realized he was still under Stheno’s charm, either from her siren song, or just from her Divine Authority. “U-uh...I mean…”

“Oh my, master...properly addressing me as a Goddess? My oh my…” Stheno cooed, her seductive tone again causing Ritsuka’s cock to twitch. “Have you fallen for my charms? Have you come to understand just how overwhelming my beauty is?” 

“N-no…” Ritsuka groaned out as Stheno leaned back, arching her back before running her hands through her hair. The slight act drew Ritsuka’s eyes to the light swell of her breast and then to the glittering strand of her violet hair. “Ahhh…” he moaned, cock throbbing as he felt pre leak from its tip.

“No~?” Stheno sang. Her voice sent another jolt of pleasure up his spine. The slightest sound of her voice caused another phantom hand to stroke his cock lovingly, making him moan again, creating another crack in the wall that was his will power. “Then why are you on your knees? Kneeling before my divine beauty? You do find me beautiful, yes?”

Ritsuka found himself answering before he could stop himself. “Yes Goddess…” Stheno’s smile seemed to grow, a sight that made Ritsuka’s heart pound in his chest like a drum. 

“Yes Goddess what?” she purred.

Ritsuka could only stare at her. The short girl looked down at him with a look of utter superiority, and honestly, Ritsuka felt it was justified right now. “Y-you’re beautiful! Absolutely beautiful...ah…” he moaned, another phantom stroke tracing up his throbbing shaft. 

“Good, you know what true beauty is now, don’t you?” Stheno said, smirking down at her contracted master. Ritsuka nodded, another pulse of pleasure followed, making him moan again. “That pleases me...and you do want to please me, yes?” 

“Yes Goddess Stheno!” Ritsuka moaned, the phantom sensation growing stronger as he felt the rhythmic pulses of pleasure intensify. 

“Then tell me, what were you doing here?” the shorter divine being asked, genuinely curious as to the state of events that had led her to being transported back to her home. 

“Listening to your voice...ah…” the boy moaned. Stheno let a smug smile grace her lips. She could tell her master had been reeling from the after-affects of her siren song, her voice alone could drive men into rapturous states of bliss, even driving some to sheer orgasm. The pleasure would be too much and would leave her ‘victims’ in a post-orgasmic state of bliss, leaving them even more susceptible to her divine authority, much like the young man in front of her had been. 

“I could tell that much from seeing you kneeling before me with that expression of sheer bliss on your face. Clearly you enjoyed listening to my song, yes?”

“Yes…”

“It made you feel soooo good, didn’t it?” she purred, her voice never losing that seductive sing-song quality, all of which were driving Ritsuka crazy. 

“Yes...hah…” another rush of pleasure was felt at the sound of her voice. Ritsuka had been on the receiving end of Euryale’s and Stheno’s charm magic before, but it had never been this strong before. Nor had it ever felt this good. Before it had been a mere feeling of content, allowing them to boss him or others around as they saw fit, but he was still a passenger in his mind, seeing but unable to properly react to anything. But this...this feeling of pure euphoria just by listening to Stheno talk was something entirely different. Just being near her made him feel like another orgasm was a hair-trigger away. And with the phantom hand-job still going strong, it probably was. 

Stheno’s voice broke his internal thoughts. “But that’s not the answer I was looking for, master~” the teasing and almost mocking way she said his title normally would irritate him, but now, it only served to arouse him even further, if that was at all possible considering his current state. He found himself wanting to be subservient to her. He wanted to obey this Goddess’s every minor whim. 

“I wanted to know why we’re her on my Island with seemingly no one else. Not my other half, or my good-for-nothing sister…” Stheno’s voice dropped slightly. A sad expression grazing across her face before it was quickly masked with her usual imperious smirk. That brief look made Ritsuka’s heart ache. He wanted to hug the divine beauty in front of him and comfort her in any way he could. 

But she had asked him a question, so he had to answer. “I-I think this is a...dream-scape...my Goddess...connecting masters to their servant’s memories...It must’ve happened because of your ascension, Goddess Stheno…”

“Ah, yes~” she mused, taking an adorable stance as one her hands rested beneath her chin, the other crossing just below her breast as she pondered in thought, all the while Ritsuka stared up at her, lost in a mix of lust and border-line devotion. “I do believe you recently ascended me after the last mission we went on together, didn’t you?”

Ritsuka nodded his head enthusiastically. This earned another giggle from Stheno, and once more, rewarded Ritsuka another jolt of pleasure. 

“That would explain why my charm is affecting you so strongly now. You had actually developed enough of a tolerance to my other’s and I’s charm that we couldn’t actively affect you unless you were targeted by our Noble Phantasms. In all honesty it was becoming quite a bit irritating for you to ignore us like that.” 

“I’m sorry Goddess…” Ritsuka moaned. 

Stheno’s smirk returned as she leaned down slightly at the waist, gazing intently at her kneeling master. “But now, with my new ascension...it seems like even my passive charm is leaving you yearning for me, isn’t it?”

A whimper of pleasure escaped Ritsuka’s mouth, confirming the eldest Gorgon’s suspicion. Stheno giggled once more, earning another groan from Ritsuka who was now panting again. The pleasure had continued to build to the point that even so much as another smile from Stheno could set him off. 

With her master before her in such a pitiful state, Stheno decided this was the perfect time to really express her divine authority over the mortal that she allowed to hold the title of master. “Oh my dear master, you look like you’re ready to burst again...is my very presence too much for you to bear? Are you so enamored with my beauty that lust has consumed your every thought?”

“Aaahh…” Ritsuka moaned. Stheno’s smile filled his vision as she raised her hands. Even in his pleasure-addled state, he could feel mana gathering up around them, the tell-tale sign of a Noble Phantasm being readied. Ritsuka scrambled to his feet, no easy task with the burden of a throbbing erection. 

“Don’t worry master…” his servant purred. “I’ll ensure that you receive the release you’re craving soooo haaard for~!’ she moaned out. Ritsuka felt himself reaching his peak at the seductive moan. 

Stheno locked her hands together, creating a heart shaped hole as she unleashed her Noble Phantasm. 

“Smile of Stheno~!!!” 

A blinding flash of pink light burst forth from the goddess in front of him, obscuring his vision while a wave of pure pleasure rushed through him. Ritsuka’s orgasm crashed over him like a tidal wave, drowning out any other sense beside the incredible feeling of utter bliss Stheno had instilled in him. 

When the light faded, and his eyes could once again gaze upon the beauty in front of him, he found himself kneeling on the ground in front of Stheno, an imperious smile on her face. Ritsuka’s jaw dropped and his heart beat so fast he felt it would burst from his chest. 

With her master now fully charmed by the power of her Noble Phantasm, Stheno spoke. “As you look at me, you will realize that I am the most beautiful woman you have ever laid eyes on. There is no one that compares to me; I am the sole object of your affections from this moment on. I am perfect in every way, divine and powerful beyond what you could ever understand.”

Ritsuka nodded at the woman, suddenly feeling as though he was being sucked into her powerful, steely grey eyes. Everything she said was true—how could he have ever dared to think otherwise? She was simply unmatched in both beauty and power, a goddess entirely out of his reach.

“A being such as myself deserves utmost adoration and devotion, my dear maste-no, my pet. From now on, you will strive to serve me in any way I see fit, and you will do so with unparalleled pleasure. Only I can make you feel this way; only pleasuring me will allow you to feel pleasure yourself. Serving me is the most wonderful feeling in the world. You are nothing but an eager servant, bent helplessly to my will, desiring only to obey. You are desperately aroused by obedience. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Stheno,” he replied with an eager nod, gazing reverently up into her beautiful face.

“No, no, darling. You will address me as ‘my Goddess.’”

“Yes, my Goddess!” Ritsuka exclaimed, pleasure flooding his system from obeying the simple command.

Stheno smiled, and Ritsuka felt joy like no other at the sight of her happiness. To see his Goddess smiling was all he desired in life; his sole purpose in life was to make sure that smile never faded.

“Very good, slave.” She replied, and Ritsuka shuddered helplessly. Yes, that was all he was now—an eager and willing slave to her every wish. He no longer cared about his own status as a master, for he knew that he was nothing before her.

“Slave, I think you are ready for your first task.” She said. Ritsuka shifted forward on his knees, hanging onto her every word. As she began to gather the skimpy skirts of her dress in her hands, raising it upward, he felt his eyes widen and his chest tighten with excitement. 

Ritsuka moaned with pleasure, helplessly aroused. As she gathered the last of her skirts in her arms, hitching them around her waist to reveal her moist folds, his cock throbbed. She beckoned him forward with a single finger and he eagerly scrambled toward her, stopping at her feet. He looked up, her gorgeous cunt at eye-level. He felt so weak like this, on his knees before her. He could hardly believe he’d ever thought her small and weak now that he could smell her inviting, feminine aroma. He wanted to taste her more than anything.

“Lick, slave.” Stheno commanded.

Ritsuka surged forward immediately, burying his face between the soft, slender pillows of her thighs. He grazed his tongue over her pulsing clit, groaning when she shuddered and reached down to fist a hand in his hair, holding him in place as he eagerly lapped at her. She tasted so good it was nearly orgasmic. Ritsuka couldn’t help but to moan along with her, swirling his tongue over her clit and delighting in the sound of her voice as she moaned aloud.

“Oh, yes, right there—!” Stheno cried, bucking her hips into Ritsuka’s eager mouth. He licked her until she was shaking, her thighs tensing around his head. She came with a wild cry, shuddering through the aftershocks as Ritsuka swirled his tongue around her clit.

After a moment, Stheno wrenched Ritsuka’s head back, allowing her skirts to fall. Her eyes travelled from his swollen lips to the space between his legs, where his cock was straining desperately against the fabric of his trousers.

“You’ve done very well, slave,” she praised. “Would you like me to return the favor?”

The mere idea that such a divine woman would put her lips to his aching cock made Ritsuka tremble. “Oh, yes,” he gasped, “please, my Goddess!”

Stheno smiled wickedly. “Of course, my slave. But first, I have a few chores for you…”

As Stheno listed off Ritsuka’s tasks for the day, all he could do was drown in arousal and adoration for the woman who had conquered his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed and let me know if you want me to continue it with another story.


End file.
